Starscream and Alexis
by Starscreamgirl1
Summary: When things begin to go wrong for Starscream and Alexis, things bocome strange. But when Alexis is injured in a war that she wants to help her friends in. Bad memories begin to come back to life and Starscream stays by Alexis's side through a hard change.
1. Surprises

Chapter 1

Surprise

_Story: Mine_

_Transformers: Hasbro _

_Skyruss is my creation. You need to ask me if you could use her in one of your stories._

_This ' is mini-con speaking._

"Alexis wake up," said Alexis's mother.

Soon Alexis woke up. "What's going on, Mom, it's the weekend." Wondering why her mother woke her up.

"Your friends are here and want you to go up to the mountains with them."

"Oh, OK. Tell them I'll be right down in a minute."

"OK sweetheart."

After her mother left she got dressed and headed down stairs. On the way to the mountains they saw Starscream flying by and Transforming.

"Hi kids," said Starscream.

"Hi Starscream, what brings you all the out here?" Asked Rad

"Well Optimus said that the Decepticon's were in the area and want me to come get you guys."

"Oh, OK." Said Alexis

"Let's go before they find us," Starscream said.

"OK!" Said Carlos.

Starscream Transformed back into his alt mode and the kids climbed in along with their mini-cons. When they got back to base Starscream let the kids out. Once they were out he transformed, the kids went straight to the lounge.

Once there they were there the lights were off. Alexis looked behind her to see if Starscream was still there but he was gone too along with her friends and mini-cons.

Suddenly the lights and everyone came out of their hiding spot. Just as Alexis was turning around she heard everyone shout. "SURPRISE!"

"What the..." Alexis said but stopped. She was in shock.

"Happy birthday Alexis," said Carlos.

Alexis still in shock nearly fell over saying. "For once you four remember," she said.

"Were sorry we didn't remember about the years before but this year was different," Said Rad.

"It's okay guys."

"Bet you want open your presents now don't you," came Red Alert.

"You bet," came an eager voice.

Alexis ran over to the table that was full of gifts. Alexis first open Rad's gift. Then she opened the rest of her gifts from her human friends . From Rad was an air-soft pellet rifle, from Carlos was a brand new I-phone, from Billy and Fred was new camcorder. She didn't know what to do until Longarm came up to her with a gift.

"This is from me and Longarm." Red Alert said.

Alexis took the present and opened it. To her surprise it was a type of military rifle. She then opened the rest of her presents from the Autobot's. From Scavenger and his Mini-con was a picture frame, from Optimus and Sparkplug (with the help of the kids) was an X-Box 360, from Jetfire and his Mini-con (with the help of the kids) was a Call of Duty: Black Ops X-Box 360 game, Blurr and his Mini-con was another picture frame, from Hotshot and Jolt was another military rifle, from Sideswipe was another picture frame, what Starscream and Swindle gave her surprised her a lot it was a gantlet made just for her, and from Skyruss was a Cybertronian gantlet.

"Thank you guys this is officially the best birthday ever. Thank you so much," said Alexis.

"You're welcome Alexis," said Optimus.

So as the party went on as Alexis was having a lot of fun until they had to go home. Alexis seen Starscream sitting down by himself and went to talk to him.

"Hey Starscream! What are you up to?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing Alexis," He said sadly.

"Starscream is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong."

"OK. Well I better get going, and I'm leaving some of my presents here at the base."

"Why?"

"Mom will end up wondering who gave me weapons, and they will start following me around."

"Oh. Well I'll see you later." Starscream said.

"See ya later Starscream." She said.

Alexis hurried to get ready to leave. She had a long drive home.

"Ready Sureshock," asked Alexis.

'Yeah,' said Sureshock.

"Okay then let's go," Alexis said.

When Alexis got home she showed her Mom the Presents from her friends and the Autobots. She then got her present from her Mom. A new dirt bike. What more could she ask for in her life time.


	2. Competitions

_Chapter 2_

_Competitions_

_Story: Mine _

_Transformers: Hasbro _

_Skyruss is my creation. You need to ask me if you could use her in one of your stories._

_This ' is mini-con speaking._

_I also gave Alexis a new nickname Lex _

The next day Lex was out in the back yard racing on her new dirt bike. She was having so much fun that she never even noticed that her mom came outside. When Lex finally noticed her mom was standing on the deck she slowed down.

"Lex! Your friends want to know if you wanted to go up to the mountains today?" called Mrs. Reed.

"Sure, tell them I'll be right there and mom can I drive my new dirt bike up there?" Lex called back.

"Go right ahead. I got it licensed too so just don't get caught out there, okay."

"Okay, thanks mom!" Lex said excitedly.

Soon Lex was out front with her dirt bike. And since Fred was sick today Billy rode Sureshock. Soon they were at the base but Lex just kept racing as if she was crazy. Soon the Autobots were outside watching her. Even Starscream was there. Not long after the Autobots came out Lex wasn't able to shift and she was about to crash, so she got the bike onto its side and she rolled off it.

"Lex, are you okay?" Red Alert asked when he was right beside her.

"Yeah" Alexis said as she got up, "I'm okay."

"You sure you're alright?" Starscream asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will."

Lex walked over and picked up her dirt bike and pushed it into the base. Alexis remembered a letter she put in her pants pocket. She opened it up read it when she suddenly screamed in excitement. Everyone in the room look at her.

"What's going on Lex?" Starscream asked.

"I just got accepted to be in the motocross nationals this summer. I'm going to be racing with eleven other races from across the continent." Lex said really excitedly. This was her first big motocross competition ever, and she is getting the chance to win the factory sponsorship.

"That's awesome Lex! I hope you win!" he said.

"I can't wait till July 1st!"

"Just have fun and be careful."

"Don't worry I will be fine. I race before against Skyruss. She always beat me in a race. But that will change now."

"Oh, we'll just see about that." said Skyruss as she came into the room.

"What? You want to race again?" Lex asked her.

"Sure! Snowboarding contest tomorrow in the Arctic. Dress really warm." Skyruss said.

"Ok! You're on! Loser buys the winner a new surf board." Lex said.

"Ok! You better hope you win. Remember I'm the queen of the mountains. And surf boards cost a lot you know."

"I know. You don't need to remind me. Well I better get ready for the motocross competition. See ya later!" said Lex "Bye Starscream!"

"See ya later Lex!" Starscream said.

Lex headed to get her motocross gear from her room at the Autobot base. She looked over everything to make sure she got all of it. When she was sure she had all of it, she looked at her new weapons she got for her birthday. She wondered how they worked. She made a note to ask Hot Shot how to use them.

Lex walked over to her stereo and turned on her favourite song.

_Last night got a little crazy_

_I don't remember _

_Woke ups pun with the pasties_

My friends say I was tweaked out

Passed out on a dirty coach

Still in the house

It kinda scares me

_I don't know_

_Am out of control _

_Always waking up still in my clothes_

_I wrote a note that said goodbye to pain_

_Goodbye to shame_

_But couldn't find a way _

_I just cried for days_

_I'm so depressed _

_Soak in wet_

_I can't rest _

_These thoughts just beat me to death_

_I'm un-kept _

_I thought of a song my mom used to sing in church_

_But it's been so long _

_I can't remember the words_

_Every time you run _

_Every time you hide_

_Every time it hurts_

_Every time you cry_

_Every time you run away_

_Every time you hide your face_

_And it feels so far away_

_I'm right here with you_

_Every time you run_

As Lex listen to the song she also sang to it as well.

_I keep sleeping in_

_Don't want to wake up_

_I keep hearing from the land lord _

_Pay up_

_Hide my face in the pillow till the sunsets_

_Hung over and haven't seen a pay check_

_I took a job down at the factory _

_I was hired and fired with no salary_

_Keep running from the responsibility _

_It seem impossible_

_The pressure is hitting me_

_I know I need to man up _

_Or sit down _

_Stand up and get out of this crowed_

_I thought of a song my mom used to sing in church_

_But it's been so long _

_I can't remember the words_

_Every time you run _

_Every time you hide_

_Every time it hurts_

_Every time you cry_

_Every time you run away_

_Every time you hide your face_

_And it feels so far away_

_I'm right here with you_

_Well I'm not ready to die _

_But I sure thought about the meaning of life _

_Cause I can't seem to find a purpose for me_

_It's just the choices _

_And failed to proceed_

_I gotta get up_

_Get up _

_Get up_

_Get up_

_Get up_

_Get up _

_Get up _

_Get up_

_Get up_

_I hear voices in my mind_

_Ones a devil_

_Ones Jesus _

_I can feel it_

_Can you help me find the pieces_

_Like an angel on my shoulder_

_You hold the joy of the lord _

_Raising up a soldier_

_You gave me the song my mom used to sing in church_

_I promised not to quit _

_And I remembered the words_

_I promised not to quit _

_And I remembered the words_

_Every time you run _

_Every time you hide_

_Every time it hurts_

_Every time you cry_

_Every time you run away_

_Every time you hide your face_

_And it feels so far away_

_I'm right here with you_

_I promised not to quit _

_And I remembered the words_

_I promised not to quit _

_And I remembered the words_

_And it feels so far away_

_I'm right here with you_

Lex remembered the jet fighter crash she was in. She remembered how she survived and her father didn't. Oh how she missed him right now. Whenever she listened to that song it brought back a bad memory. But she didn't care.

Lex finished packing and got ready for tomorrow. She was sure she would win this time, but she didn't get her hopes up. Because if she did she would just have them crushed like that.


	3. Snowboard Race

_Chapter 3_

_Snowboard Race_

The next day was going good for Lex. She and Skyruss left to go race on their snowboards for the day. Lex was trying not to get her hopes up, but she was racing better than Skyruss. This was going really well for Lex. They were out in Antarctica.

_Just don't mess up! Everything is going well, and as long as I don't mess up. _Lex kept telling herself, along with trying not to get her hopes up. Skyruss suddenly did a face plant before the finish line and Lex won.

"Yes! I won!" Lex shouted happily and excitedly.

"Ok, ok you won. I'll buy you a new surf board." Skyruss said. "I'm glad you won."

"What do you mean? I thought you wanted to win." Lex asked.

"I already have a new surf board, so you needed it more than I did. I win way too much." Skyruss explained.

"Oh, ok let's head back to base."

"Ok!" Skyruss said and warped back.

When Alexis and Skyruss got back to base Starscream and Hot Shot were outside fighting. Both Skyruss and Alexis were tired of this. They need to stop them but how would they without getting hurt? They ran outside to find both bots still fighting when Alexis suddenly shout at them.

"Stop it you guys! This is getting to be ridiculous don't you think?" Alexis yelled.

"No! I don't think it is." Hot Shot said.

"Well I don't want to cause trouble here." Starscream said catching everyone off guard.

"Really now, why would you not want to cause trouble Decepti-scum?" Hot Shot snapped back at the Seeker.

"Just leave my twin brother alone Hot Shot! Stop acting like a bastard, because it's getting annoying. Now SCREW OFF!" Skyruss suddenly shouted as the other Autobots came outside to see what all the commotion was.

Hot Shot stood there in shock. He had never seen Skyruss so mad. He backed up a bit. All the other Autobots came running outside.

"What's going on out here?" Optimus asked.

"Hot Shot got into another fight with Starscream." Alexis explained.

"Hot Shot, when will you ever learn?" Jetfire asked.

"You've seen what happened to Smokescreen! I don't want it to happen again!" He snapped back.

"I don't want to cause any trouble here!" Starscream said.

"I know Starscream, I know." Optimus said. "Hot Shot can I talk to you in my office, now?"

"Fine!" was all Hot Shot said.

After Hot Shot and Optimus left Alexis decided to talk to Starscream, and find out how he was. She was worried that he might leave the Autobots. She didn't want him to leave, and she would miss him if he did. She was starting to sound like her mother. Alexis knew that her mother left to go to Afghanistan to help out, and she also knew that her mother may never come. When Alexis found Starscream she asked him the question she wanted to ask.

"Hey Starscream! How are you?" she asked.

"Not too bad, how are you Lex?" he asked.

"I'm good! Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" He said. Then he noticed her mood changed quickly.

"You seem sad." He said.

"My mom left to go to Afghanistan this morning to help the U.S. Air Force."

"Don't worry too much she will come home." he said.

"I hope she does, because I'm not going to live my dad. He's a jerk!"

"I don't even know who my creators are. But I will find out in time I guess."

Starscream said hoping Lex wouldn't have to deal with losing her mother.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
